Tú no eres mi media naranja
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Una suposición de lo que realmente pasaría si Inoue Orihime decide confesar sus sentimientos desde el punto de vista de Tite Kubo. La diferencia entre el "alma gemela" y el "amor de tu vida" -ONE-SHOT. AU. Dedicado a todos los IH y IR.


En esta oportunidad les traigo un One-shot. Yo adoro a Orihime y Rukia; y me apena que muchos IH y IR siempre peleen por saber quien se quedará con quién, todos podemos tener nuestras teorías pero al final será Tite Kubo el que decida si se queda con alguien o no. En lo personal, me gustaría que Orihime e Ichigo queden juntos pero quién sabe :) Solo les puedo decir que este fic trate de hacerlo lo más AU posible pues sería una suposición de lo que sucedería si finalmente Orihime confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo y cómo reaccionaría este, todo desde el punto de vista de Tite Kubo..traté de meterme en su cabeza n_n"

OJO: no vale llorar y espero que lo disfruten de principio a fin :3

* * *

**"Tú no eres mi media naranja"**

_"Eres el amor de mi vida"_

_._

_._

_._

Nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo

Edad: 18 años

Color de ojos/cabello: Cafés/naranja

Puede ver fantasmas

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron su alcoba mientras el melodioso cantar de las aves se comenzaba a escuchar.

Recostado sobre su cama, no se sentía bien. No estaba enfermo ni mucho menos triste. Simplemente no sabía que tenía; era una extraña sensación que jamás podrá explicar. Definitivamente, algo lo inquietaba sobre manera.

Y todo desde aquella noche de Invierno.

_**Flash Back**_

_Las manecillas del reloj daban las 3:30 a.m._

_La gran fiesta por los 15 años de las gemelas Kurosaki llegaba a su fin en la galardonada tienda de Urahara Kisuke. Botellas de cerveza y ron se hallaban vacías sobre las mesas del Salón Principal, el cual había sido decorado con toda clase de flores y esculturas de Cristal sacado de un cuento de hadas. Al evento habían asistido un gran número de amigos y familiares; sin embargo ahora sólo se encontraban un par de personas en la puerta principal._

_Una hermosa joven de ojos grises y un apuesto muchacho de cabellera naranja._

_Ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Sus miradas se habían entrelazado varios segundos antes que uno de los dos dijera algo._

_- Uhmm.. Kurosaki-kun tú -dijo armándose de valor mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color carmín y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho- Tú me gustas.. ¡Me gustas mucho!_

_Lo había dicho. Después de todos estos años, Inoue Orihime había confesado sus sentimientos al chico que le había robado más de un suspiro, más de un sonrojo, más de una lágrima, más de una sonrisa._

_Sin embargo, este se encontraba completamente desencajado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Con un semblante anonadado tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber qué decir. Vio hacia otra dirección tratando de encontrar las palabras que ella quería escuchar pero no lo logró y entonces pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza aún muy confundido._

_- Es una.. Es una broma ¿verdad, Inoue? - quiso ser lo más sensible posible con ella - Tú no estas enamorada de mi - dijo prácticamente afirmándolo._

_La pelinaranja cerró los puños con impotencia y abrió los ojos como platos ¿En serio él dudaba de las palabras de su fiel amiga? ¡Cómo osaba dudar de ella!_

_De pronto, en un impulso por afirmarle los hechos de una maldita vez, se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros un poco insegura para luego acercar sus labios a los de él._

_Cálidamente, los labios melocotón de la muchacha calentaban los carnosos y deliciosos labios del ex-shinigami sustituto. El miedo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo era colosal. Orihime no había planeado hacer tal cosa, pero al parecer era necesario para hacer reaccionar al muchacho de ojos cafés._

_El primer beso de ambos se estaba haciendo realidad. Al principio fue demasiado suave, como si lo tocaran con el pétalo de una rosa. Pero instantes después se hizo intenso debido a la desesperación que sentía Orihime y que Ichigo correspondió sin dudarlo. No obstante, ello no duró demasiado pues a pesar de ser una grata sensación, el joven pelinaranja se sintió extrañado y completamente fuera de lugar; por lo que decidió separarse delicadamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos mucho más confundido y lleno de interrogantes en su aturdida cabeza de zanahoria._

_- Inoue, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- Kurosaki-kun - susurró y lo miró con ojos cristalinos - ¡Yo de verdad te quiero!_

_El corazón del ex-shinigami sustituto no tardó en palpitar aceleradamente; como si se fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, un ligero rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas y, sin notarlo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar._

_- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡E-Eso es imposible! - objetó torpemente._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso, Kurosaki-kun? Me duele.. - dijo con una voz apenas audible - Me duele que no quieras creerme, Kurosaki-kun - pocas pero gruesas lágrimas aparecieron en su mirada grisácea. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?_

_- Yo..- quiso entenderla y aclararle el asunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde - Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo, Inoue._

_Esas palabras._

_Esas terribles palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Orihime como campanas de catedral. Un gran puñal había traspasado el pecho de la joven fullbringer._

_Le habían roto el corazón de la peor forma posible: Su verdadero amor le había rechazado._

_- Yo.. lo lamento - dijo al verla llorar como una niña pequeña frente a sus ojos._

_¿Cómo era posible tanta frialdad? ¿Cómo era posible tanta indiferencia? ¿Cómo era posible que esto le este pasando a la pobre y desconsolada Inoue Orihime?_

_- Descuida- la muchacha trató de ser fuerte y no guardarle rencor - Evidentemente fue un error.. fue un error enamorarme de ti, Kurosaki-kun-dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_Dicho esto salió del lugar a paso ligero cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sin darle opción a un desconcertado Ichigo quien yacía en el pórtico de la tienda Urahara. Este la veía alejarse sin decir una sola palabra. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esa escena se repetía como disco rayado en su cabeza desde hace una semana. No podía evitarlo. Y cada vez que ocurría caía en depresión.

Molesto consigo mismo por sentirse de esa manera se levantó de su cama y se vistió para ir a la Preparatoria.

En el comedor se hallaba un exquisito platillo preparado por una ahora joven Yuzu en compañía de su padre y hermana Karin. Los tres lo saludaron ni bien lo vieron aparecer en el lugar.

- ¡I-CHI-GO! - corrió a abrazarlo su atolondrado progenitor con su característico ánimo divertido.

- ¡Aléjate de mi, viejo loco! - gruñó el pelinaranja al verlo acercarse peligrosamente hacia él y le dio una patada en la cara.

- ¿De nuevo de mal humor, Ichigo? - preguntó apenas un poco interesada la gemela peligra después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

- Ichi-nii, últimamente estás muy irritado ¿sucede algo malo? - interrogó preocupada Yuzu después de servirle un par de tostadas.

- No es nada - dijo cortamente y desvió la mirada para evitar llamar la atención innecesariamente.

Después de la primera comida del día y un corto momento familiar, salió de su hogar con un semblante claramente dubitativo.

_-¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? –_ miró el nublado cielo de la ciudad como si así fuera a hallar la respuesta.

Sin darle tiempo a más reflexión, aparecieron sus amigos Keigo y Mizouro a los cuales saludó con un golpe en la cara y una ademán con la mano respectivamente.

- ¿Ichigo, por qué esa cara de deprimido? ¡Anímate! solo faltan un par de semanas más para terminar las clases, y por fin alejarnos de los libros y las materias pesadas que tanto odiamos – dijo el castaño desbordante de felicidad como de costumbre.

- En eso tienes razón pero-

- Ten por seguro que también habrán muchas personas que extrañarán esta etapa de nuestras vidas, Asano-san – interrumpió Mizouro sin despegar la vista de su teléfono celular.

-Ahh.. – dijo pensativo Keigo llevándose el dedo índice al mentón – Es verdad, últimamente también he visto bastante decaída a la bella Orihime-chan..-

Al escuchar su nombre, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Era cierto. Al igual que él, Inoue Orihime se había comportado muy diferente desde entonces. Ya no era la risueña pelinaranja que siempre derrochaba felicidad a su alrededor. Su cálida mirada ahora reflejaba dolor. Su adorable sonrisa no existía más. Ya no había rastro de la vivaz imagen de la joven oji-gris.

Todos se habían dado cuenta, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar el porqué. Tastuki, Uryuu, Chad, todos estaban muy preocupados pero no decían nada al respecto. Lo más lógico era contárselo a su mejor amiga pero ¿qué sentido tenía? Nadie podría entender el sufrimiento que castigaba a su delicado corazón de oro.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Uno no puede vivir del pasado. Era necesario voltear la página para seguir con su vida. Ella tenía muchos planes, grandes metas por cumplir y nada ni nadie interferiría en ello. Como siempre, ocupaba uno de los mejores puestos en su sección, sobre salía en los deportes y se esforzaría hasta el final por obtener un diploma al salir de la Preparatoria. Obviamente extrañaría a todos sus amigos una vez finalizada esa etapa de su vida y sin importar qué, siempre estaría enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Era una mañana de invierno como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Karakura. Estudiantes del último año llegaban al plantel en grupos de amigos mientras charlaban animosamente. Delicados copos de nieve caían desde las alturas y entre la multitud resaltaba, casi sin poder evitarlo, una radiante mujer de cabellera larga y de color anaranjado. Inoue Orihime solo podía hacerse más bella con el pasar de los años.

Ichigo y compañía no pudieron dejarla pasar desapercibida.

El monumental cuerpo de la chica cubierto por el sexy uniforme provocaba hemorragia nasal por doquier. Aún a estas alturas ningún joven estudiante podía acostumbrarse a tal exuberante belleza. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con el idiota de Ichigo? ¿Acaso era gay? ¡Cualquier hombre en su lugar hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco por ser bendecido por un tierno beso en los labios por parte de ella!

Minutos después, ya ubicados en el salón de clases, la oji-gris se percató de la presencia de Ichigo pero con un dejo de tristeza desvió la mirada. Se le había hecho costumbre ignorarlo con la mirada, pretender no verlo, fingir que no existía. Así era mejor para ella, pues esa confesión le había costado la amistad del dueño de su corazón. Era difícil dirigirle la palabra o tan siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Solo escuchar su gruesa voz en el aula era doloroso, pero que este no le dirigiera la palabra era mucho peor.

Todos los días después de la escuela, ella regresaba a su hogar completamente devastada. Una almohada la esperaba para llorar sobre ella hasta que cayera en un profundo sueño. Ella era fuerte pero no de piedra. Y a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos hacia él. No negaría haber sido inmensamente feliz a su lado; curarle las heridas en las innumerables batallas y darle apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Ella no se arrepentía de eso. Ella solo se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de él.

-_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? –_era lo que usualmente se decía a solas – _Kurosaki-kun se preocupaba por todos por igual ya que éramos amigos, nunca pretendió ser algo más. ¿Por qué me ilusioné? Lo más seguro es que tenga sentimientos hacia Kuchiki-san, ella siempre será más importante en su vida que yo. -_ no podía evitar sentir celos-_ Soy de lo peor. Soy amiga de Kuchiki-san pero no puedo evitar tenerle envidia...Ella es mucho más hermosa y poderosa que yo. Tiene más sentido que al final estén juntos pues tienen más cosas en común. Yo solo podría ser un estorbo para Kurosaki-kun_– varias lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas. Ahora ya no se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto para consolarla, la pelinaranja estaba sola en este gran problema _- ¡Como pude besarlo! ¡Qué habrá pensado! Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y no haber hecho esa tontería.._

La notoria indiferencia entre ambos pelinaranjas comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas al trío de amigos que ahora conversaban durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué les sucede a esos dos? – se preguntaba Tatsuki de brazos cruzados - ¡Han estado muy distanciados desde hace una semana! Esto no puede seguir así.

Chad y Uryuu asintieron con la cabeza.

- La actitud de Kurosaki me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me preocupa es la salud de Inoue-san – comentó el Quincy acomodándose las gafas.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es obvio que Ichigo tiene que ver en eso! – aseguró la pelimorado – Ese idiota debe haberle hecho algo y seguramente ahora está arrepentido.

- ¿Hacerle algo a Inoue-san? – se alteró Ishida.

- No es lo que estás pensando – se apresuró a decir Chad.

- Bueno.. – suspiró – Ustedes deben saber que Orihime está completamente enamorada del cabeza de zanahoria y en mi opinión creo que ya le dijo lo que siente, por eso ambos se comportan muy extraño – dedujo sabiamente Tatsuki – Pero no estoy completamente segura de lo que sienta Ichigo, ¿ustedes saben algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Ichigo podía ser muy expresivo, excepto en el amor. Era casi seguro que jamás había sentido nada por nadie más que amistad. Sin embargo, este asunto se estaba pasando de la raya alguien tenía que hacerlo entender.

- Tal vez Kuchiki nos pueda ayudar – sugirió el gran Chad.

- Tienes razón, saliendo de clases los dos pueden ir a la tienda de Urahara y pedirle que venga un par de días.

Y así lo hicieron. Ambos fueron donde Kisuke Urahara por una ayuda que quizás solucionaría sus problemas. El rubio dueño de la tienda aceptó de inmediato cuando mencionaron a Orihime y en pocos días Kuchiki Rukia había regresado al mundo de los vivos dejando de lado mucho trabajo como teniente de la treceava división.

**...**

Era viernes por la tarde e Ichigo decidió dar un paseo por las orillas del mar al salir de clases. Necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos a como de lugar.

Las turbulentas olas del mar azotaban la bahía de Karakura. Los fuertes vientos despeinaban su cabellera naranja. Y una hermosa puesta de sol capturaba toda su atención mientras poco a poco el cielo se teñía de un agradable color rosa.

- _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? __¿Será que yo..? ¡No! ¡Imposible! - _Cegado por sus propias teorías infantiles cerró los puños y negó con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar a lo largo de la orilla – _Yo nunca la he visto de esa manera.. ¿pero qué mierda estoy sintiendo entonces? Este sentimiento.._ es..

- ¡Ichigo!

La reconocible voz de la pequeña shinigami lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos bruscamente. Rukia, dentro de un gigai, se acercó hacia a él a pasos agigantados.

- ¡Enana, qué haces aquí! – reaccionó sobre exagerando el pelinaranja - ¿No deberías estar en la Sociedad de Almas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres ver? - dijo a la defensiva con una vena pulsante en la frente.

- No es eso.. – respondió mirando el suelo- Es sólo que-

- Ichigo, escucha -le interrumpió y dio una pausa mirándolo muy seriamente - Ya me contaron todo ¿Se trata de Inoue, verdad?

- ¿QUÉ?– reaccionó en voz alta.

Rukia sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos.

- Ichigo – dijo con voz firme - ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan infantil?

- ¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Yo infantil? - se defendió molesto.

- No trates de engañarme. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? – la pelinegra decía cada palabra con mucha ira – Después de haber peleado en tantas guerras creí que ya eras un hombre maduro, pero tal parece que me equivoqué. Sólo eres un niño ¡Reacciona por favor!

- R-Rukia..- Dijo mirándola perplejo – Lo siento pero yo no me equivoqué, yo en verdad no amo a Inoue.

Su mejilla derecha recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de la pequeña shinigami.

- Mírate, ¡qué patético! Ni tú mismo te lo crees –sentenció malhumorada – Esa chica ha estado enamorada secretamente de ti desde que la conozco y justo cuando se arma de valor para decírtelo tú simplemente la rechazas sin saber el motivo.

- Yo.. yo no puedo corresponderle-

Rukia lo tomó de la camisa y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes mirando al suelo.

- Yo no puedo hacerla feliz, no somos para nada iguales, no tendría sentido ni siquiera intentarlo, ¡es una locura!

- ¿Y por qué lo único que haces desde ese día es lamentarte? ¡Das lástima! ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberla dejado ir? Es común que a tu edad comiences a sentir un nuevo sentimiento. ¡Las batallas ya terminaron, Ichigo! Puedes ser feliz.

Ichigo la miró con un rostro inexpresivo y luego desvió la mirada para posarla nuevamente en el gran mar azúl.

- Rukia, tú no entiendes.. Inoue y yo somos dos polos opuestos, como el blanco y el negro, el ying y el yang..-

- Pero aún así la amas- le interrumpió.

Las palabras de su amiga resonaban como eco en su cabeza. ¿Él en verdad podía desarrollar un sentimiento de amor hacia Orihime? ¿Era posible? ¿Cómo?

- El hecho de que ustedes dos sean diferentes no significa que no sean compatibles. Ambos se complementan por completo, Ichigo. Te preguntaré un par de cosas para que te des cuenta por ti mismo ¿vale?

Ichigo asintió.

- ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando la viste por primera vez?

- Cuando la vi por primera vez.. – dijo pensativo recordando los breves instantes que vio a una niña de corta cabellera naranja con un uniforme escolar de primaria entrar a la clínica de su padre – Sentí pena- un nudo se le formó en la garganta- Sentí mucha pena, podía ver el sufrimiento que atravesaba pero no podía socorrerla. Quería ayudarla. Definitivamente me quedé con la imagen de una niña fuerte pero sola. Quería protegerla.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando la secuestraron a Hueco Mundo?

- Miedo – respondió casi sin pensarlo – Miedo de que le pasara algo malo y rabia de no poder cumplir mi promesa de protegerla.

- ¿Y ahora que sientes?

- Repudio conmigo mismo por haberla alejado de mi, porque ya no puedo protegerla – las palabras salían de forma natural de su boca – La extraño.

- ¿Necesitas más ayuda o ya entendiste? – sonrió la pequeña peligra muy complacida.

- Creo que sí tienes razón – dijo finalmente Ichigo resignado y dejándose vencer por sus sentimientos – Creo que yo también me enamoré de Inoue.

Se sentía imbécil. Quizás se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Quizás Orihime ya no le dirigiría la palabra y él lo entendería. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki no se rendía tan fácilmente. Él tenía que hacer algo para enmendar su error.

Con un semblante mucho más decidido agradeció a Rukia la molestia de venir para aclararle sus dudas existenciales. Y con un rápido abrazo la despidió.

Pero esperen, a lo lejos una grisácea mirada lo había contemplado todo. O mejor dicho, solo la última parte de este emotivo encuentro.

Rukia sintió su riatsu y se apartó de Ichigo rápidamente evitando crear más drama o cualquier posible malentendido. Ichigo quedó congelado pero reaccionó de inmediato al ver una lágrima correr por su delicado rostro.

- Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san – dijo mientras su corazón se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – dijo Rukia agitando los brazos.

- ¡Espera, Inoue! – gritó Ichigo al verla correr en dirección opuesta.

Esta vez sí hizo lo correcto. La llamó y fue tras ella bajo la torrencial lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Sus pisadas se hacían cada vez más cortas ya que Orihime se encontraba con una bandeja de pan debido a que acababa de terminar de trabajar, lo que le impedía mantener el rápido ritmo de su huida.

Pronto se encontró sin salida en un callejón oscuro. La oji-gris tenía una respiración muy agitada y una vista completamente nublada a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que derramaba. Después de respirar hondamente giró sobre sus talones para encontrar un par de ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente. El cabello lo tenía completamente mojado al igual que sus ropas.

- K-Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que explicarme nada.. Yo entiendo – cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que Ichigo se fuera del lugar – Debes quererla mucho, yo jamás me quise interponer. Está claro que prefieres a Kuchiki-san, está bien.. yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Solo tú me puedes hacer feliz, Inoue – le sonrió con una cálida mirada que solo a ella podía regalar – Yo me confundí, nunca antes había sentido esto. Nunca antes me había enamorado.-confesó avergonzado- No sabía cómo se sentía. Perdón, soy un idiota. Pero no dejo de pensar en ti. Lo único que he tenido en la cabeza esta semana has sido tú. Aún no logro comprender este sentimiento del todo, pero espero que aceptes mis disculpas y me des otra oportunidad.

-Kurosaki-kun – Orihime había dejado de llorar y lo escuchaba muy atentamente. Cada palabra que decía era música para sus oídos. Sentía una felicidad indescriptible invadir todo su ser, nada podía alegrarla más en ese momento. La dulce melodía de su voz la llevaba a las nubes.

- No te vuelvas a alejar de mi, Inoue, por favor – pidió el pelinaranja con una mirada llena de súplica. Y un segundo después sintió un suave abrazo tomarlo del cuello desprevenido.

- No podría vivir sin ti, Kurosaki-kun, créeme – dijo ella sonriendo agradecida mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado - Esta vez créeme.

El sol se ocultó por completo y un tímido beso selló los labios de la nueva pareja feliz.

_Tal vez no seas mi media naranja... pero eres el amor de mi vida_

_._

Todos soñamos con conocer algún día a nuestra alma gemela, también conocida como media naranja. Esa persona que nos pueda complementar en todos los sentidos posibles. Nos acepte, respete y quiera por lo que somos sin lugar a dudas. Se dice que uno no puede pelearse con el alma gemela, pues rápidamente la relación puede marchitarse y lo más natural es buscar aclarar el malentendido para llegar a una reconciliación.

Todo ello suena realmente hermoso pero no siempre llega a suceder. Uno no siempre logra conocer a su media naranja.

Sin embargo, es un hecho que conoceremos al amor verdadero, a pesar de que no nos demos cuenta a simple vista.

Pocos creen en el amor verdadero. La mayoría se limita a actuar en lugar de esperar a la persona correcta. El amor de tu vida es aquel que llegará en el momento menos esperado. No necesariamente compartirá tus mismos gustos e intereses, tal vez incluso tenga defectos pero tú los aceptarás y ambos buscarán un propósito en común que los una y llene de amor, un amor que no se comparará a ningún otro pues solo traerá felicidad. Y repito, este definitivamente llegará.

¿Ambos términos significan lo mismo? Creo que la respuesta es clara.

No.

Muchos creen que el destino ya está escrito y solo debemos seguir el plan que Dios nos tiene guardado para llegar a la felicidad. Mientras más grande sea el sufrimiento más grande será la gloria.

Ichigo lo sabía y tenía claro dos cosas fundamentales:

Kuchiki Rukia era su media naranja.

Pero, **Inoue Orihime era el amor de su vida.**

Fin

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sé que tiene cierto parecido con "El Diario de Orihime" pero esta vez fue completamente AU ^^

Cualquier duda o consulta ya saben cómo contactarme, por lo pronto espero seguir mis otros fics y leer sus manifestaciones respecto a ellos XD

¡No se olviden Dejen Review por favor! ¡Bye y cuídense! :)


End file.
